Mada Mada Dane
by Lady Kale
Summary: Not good enough. This phrase applies to Naruto and his team mates, Hikaru and Rei, all of whom are believed to be too handicapped to become ninja. They're not so sure about that, and will go to any lengths to prove it to the village and themselves. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey its me! Lady Kale author of The Legendary Three.... This time I'm writing with my best friend Ferrous Corvus, who's name I still cant spell without looking it up, author of Desert Exiles....**

**As I've said before.... do I look like a world famous manga-writing/drawing-person to you? I think not... and dont even bother with Ferrous... he's just a poor collage kid. On the other hand... I do own Rei and her little world type thing and Ferrous owns Hikaru.... blah blah blah I bet half of you didnt even read this....**

Mada Mada Dane

Chapter 1

I _could_ tell you that I've walked this road before and that I know exactly where I am going. But that would be a lie.

You see, I've never seen this road in my life, though I'm nearly 95% positive that I've traveled it before.

How does that work, you ask?

I'm blind. Have been since before I can remember, which I'm guessing means that I was born blind.

Oh well, you can't really miss what you've never had, now can you?

No, I don't mind that I'm blind. What I _do_ mind is that not being able to see is getting in the way of my dreams.

I've always wanted to be a ninja. I've always wished for the power to protect people.

Can you blame me? I was raised by one of the Legendary Three Sannin, after all, and my father was the Fourth Hokage. It's in my blood.

My godfather, Jiraiya, doesn't believe that I can do it. He says it's too dangerous.

I'm blind, people, not incompetent! Do you think that I haven't picked anything up over the years?

Sorry… ranting. I tend to do that a lot.

Anyway, that's why we're going to the Village Hidden In the Leaves; so that I can fulfill my dreams.

I don't care what the old pervert says, I will be a ninja one way or another.

Look out world! Here comes Naruto Uzumaki!

()()()()()

"What do you mean I can't be a ninja?!" I yelled at the old man before me. Well, I think he was an old man…

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but with your… um… unique condition, I cannot allow you to join the forces." A gravely, slightly tired voice answered me.

"He put you up to it, didn't he!" I pointed in the general direction that I thought my godfather to be in.

"Uh… Kid? I'm over here." His voice was about three feet in front of where my hand was pointed. "And no, I didn't put him up to anything."

"This is so unfair! I'm better than half the genin in your forces!"

"But you're blind. Face it, Naruto. You may be good, but no amount of strength will help you if you can't see the enemy!" Jiraiya snapped back.

"Alright, Naruto-kun," The old man said, stopping the bickering pair mid-sentence. "This is what I am going to do for you." I heard him pull a file out of a stack of papers. "I have two genin that just graduated. One of them is very sickly, and his teacher is afraid that he is too fragile for this life. The other is a girl sponsored by your team mate, Jiraiya. She just came to the village a year ago. We have no idea who she is or where she comes from. In fact, she only really talks to the other genin on your team." The Hokage opened what I think was her file and handed it to the pervert to read. "What we _do_ know is that she can neither control nor manipulate chakra without causing herself immense physical pain."

"Isn't that redundant?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure that control and manipulate are basically the same thing."

"That's another argument for another time." Jiraiya was clearly not happy about what was going on. "Old man, are you sure about this? If he gets hurt, I swear I'll–"

"You'll do what, Jiraiya?" I've never seen – well, heard, the old man so serious before. "We can't stop him, you know that. This is my solution."

Yatta! I screamed in my mind. I've done it! I'm a ninja!

"Naruto-kun, report to the academy at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. There you will meet up with your teammates and sensei." If I wasn't blind, I might have noticed the death glare my godfather was sending his sensei. But what did I care?

"You got it, old man! Come on, you old pervert!" I started toward the door. "There's a bowl of Ramen with my name written all over it."

"We're not through here," I could just barely here Jiraiya hiss between his teeth. "You have a lot of explaining to do old man."

He did know I could hear him…. Right?

And who are these teammates of mine? It sounded like we were a kind of infirm team… like they were placing us together to keep us out of the way.

A boy that could collapse at any moment and a girl who can't use chakra without hurting herself… then there's me. Your one and only blind Jinchuuriki who happens to have an overprotective godfather.

And what about our sensei? Is there something wrong with him too?

Oh boy… this is a disaster waiting to happen… isn't it?

Oh well… I pushed it to the back of my mind. I'll think about it tonight.

Right now, it's time to celebrate!

**One Year Earlier Location: Unknown**

Darkness.

Why was it always dark?

Cold.

The crisp air burned her lungs.

Pain.

Her feet were aching, longing for a rest that she could not give them.

Panic.

Come on, damnit! Run faster!

Twigs snapping.

Who is that?

How close are they?

Faster. She had to go faster.

She couldn't breathe. Been out of breath for longer then she could remember.

Sleep.

God, she wished she could stop and rest. But she didn't dare. She didn't have that kind of time.

What day was it?

It had taken her three days to cross the mountains and two more to run through the forests at their base. She didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

She had to get to the sea. She had to make it no matter what.

Everything was riding on her being able to get there.

She couldn't let them down.

These trees. She didn't know these trees.

She had never been this far away from the compound before.

Salt.

She could smell the salt in the air. She had to be close.

_Come on, just a little bit farther. You can make it. You _have_ to make it. You know what will happen if they catch you. Keep running. _She thought to herself.

Where were the others? They should have caught up by now.

In her heart, she knew they were gone.

What was that?

The girl skidded to a halt and whirled around.

She could barely hear over the pounding of her heart, her ragged breathing.

Nothing moved.

Light was slowly filtering into the forest as the sun rose into the eastern sky.

She was running out of time.

Again, the girl turned and faced her destination, and with one last look behind her, she took off again.

She prayed that she wasn't too late. That she hadn't missed the ship.

If she had miscalculated, she would be caught.

They would hunt her to the ends of the earth unless she got on that boat. Well, they'd still hunt her. But no one in the world was better at vanishing then her. If she got on the boat, she could head to the elemental countries.

Once she was there, she would be able to just… vanish. They would never find her. And on the off chance that they did, she would have become strong enough to fight them off, or would be protected.

In the elemental countries, she could become strong.

Once she was strong, she would come back and set everything right.

Like I said earlier, everything was riding on her catching the last boat that left from the closing Shinjuki docks. But she had to get there first.

()()()()()()()()()

The sun was just peaking over the mountains, high tide was coming.

There was the last boat that was ever going to leave these docks, waiting to shove out to sea.

Our unnamed girl was crouched behind a pile of cargo, about 10 yards away from the boat. It was all she could do to keep still and not rush on deck.

They were here too. She knew it.

She could feel them.

Her plan was to wait until the boat was underway, then run out across the water and jump on.

That was the tricky part.

She, unlike her pursuers, could still use chakra, though it pained her greatly.

She had never been more grateful that the restricting seal hadn't matured fully and destroyed her chakra pathways. Most others her age were not as lucky.

The seal was designed to keep them in line, and be used as a weapon. If one proved themselves to be the best, the seal was removed. All other humans were left as they were until their masters saw fit to breed them. Or kill them.

But that was not going to happen to her.

She was going to escape.

There! The boat had unfurled its sails and started to push away.

The girl tensed her sore muscles and waited. _Not yet. Not yet. Easy,_ she told herself.

Finally the boat was a good mile from shore. An easy distance for her to run. The problem was running on water.

You see, she had never really tried it before. She had read about it! But she was having doubts.

_Oh well, it's all or nothing now._ She sprang into a run.

Her feet pounded across the boards of the deck.

Shouts and footsteps followed.

They were here!

_Just a little farther._ She gave a giant heave, and sailed off of the dock.

While still in midair, she added chakra to the soles of her feet and began to run.

She didn't stop to think when her feet hit the water. Just kept running.

_FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! You have to go faster! _She surged forward, praying her legs wouldn't give out on her.

_Left! _She dove to the left and avoided a giant explosion of water.

What the?!!? They shouldn't be able to use chakra!

It didn't matter though, she was nearly there.

_Almost… almost… jump!_ She sailed into the air, and landed in a heap on the deck.

I guess I don't have to tell you, but she got some really weird looks.

Not that she noticed, she was too drained.

Shouts and curses could be heard in the distance, getting farther and farther away. She had made it.

She actually did it!

She escaped!

Pain radiated through her shoulder and she could feel the skin tear, the bones break. The only thing she did was bite her lip. She was used to this pain. The pain that happened every time she tried to use chakra.

"So yer de girl that old man Fonse was telln' me 'bout?" A gruff sailor handed her a towel to wipe the blood from her shoulder.

She smiled. Fonse was the caretaker who had organized the escape.

"Yeah, I am" Her voice was horse from not using it. She winced at the sound.

"Oh, aye. What am I ter call ya by?" The man had a kind, weather-beaten face.

She hesitated. She had never had a real name before… What could she call herself?

"Rei," she answered at last. "Please, call me Rei."

**Three months later in Konoha**

"Hikaru Gekko!" Iruka-sensei yelled at one of his students.

The boy in question was in slouching in the back row of the classroom. His eyes were on something on the floor in front of him.

He was dressed in a standard-issue Jonin shirt that was a little too big for him. He also had a matching bandana, but his black hair found ways to stick out of the bottom at odd intervals. There was also a lizard earring dangling from his left ear. When he looked up from whatever he was doing or thinking, his eyes had dark bags under them and were a little bloodshot.

"Hmmm?" the boy responded hoarsely, slightly raising an eyebrow. He was wondering why Iruka was yelling so loudly.

"Stop building card towers during class!" Iruka bellowed.

"Yes sens –" Hikaru broke into a coughing fit before he could finish his sentence.

When it had passed he sighed and picked up his cards; he knew he should be paying attention, but he had understood Iruka-sensei the first time he had explained this. As usual, Hikaru was bored, but things got more interesting when two people walked into the classroom.

The first was a ninja, Hikaru recognized Genma Shiranui right away, after all he was his older brother's best friend and fellow Special Jonin. The other was a girl who looked slightly younger than himself but he had never seen her before in the village.

Her hair was short cropped and black except for a silver streak by her left ear. Her eyes were bright blue and were taking in the room like she was analyzing the place. A baggy white shirt and black high collar vest hung from her thin frame, not to mention the black cargo pants that looked about two sizes too big. Over all, not something you usually saw kids wearing in Konoha.

Genma and Iruka turned from their whispered conversation and Iruka addressed the class. "This is Rei, she will be joining your class," Iruka's statement provoked a lot of whispers. It was unheard of to join the academy in the last year let alone half way through that year.

Then he turned to address Rei, "if you would take a seat we will continue with the lesson."

Genma led her to the seat just to the left of Hikaru.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on her," Genma whispered to Hikaru and winked as he passed.

After Genma had her seated, he left and Iruka tried to get back into lesson where he had been interrupted.

"I am Hikaru Gekko" Gekko introduced himself to Rei, extending his hand. She grabbed his wrist and twisted Hikaru's arm and pushed down on his elbow till it protested.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." Hikaru chuckled to himself as he massaged his sore arm.

* * *

After school, as everyone dispersed, Hikaru noticed that Rei was going the way he usually took back to his brother's apartment.

Wondering about that, he began walking home, making sure not to catch up with her; he got the feeling that crossing her twice in one day could get ugly. So he knew he was in for it when she spun around right outside the apartment building.

He saw her fist coming, but she was faster than he was and if he did manage to dodge it she would just keep coming till she was satisfied. But he wasn't prepared for how hard she slugged him, he stumbled back and nearly fell, and before he could fully recover she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall of the apartment building.

"Why are you following me!" she hissed staring daggers at him.

"Hey! I've lived in this building as long as I can remember!" Hikaru said.

Rei just gave him a hard look before she released him, letting the poor boy land on his butt. It was then that he spotted some of the older kids form their class walking toward them. Rei noticed too, and as she turned around to face them, Hikaru caught her arm. "You might want to let me deal with those guys."

Hikaru picked himself up knowing if the kids started a fight she would finish them good and if he let that happen he would get a lecture from Genma, his brother, or worst of all, Yugao.

The leader of the gang cut strait to the point "So, why does an outsider like you get to just jump in this close to graduation? Why are you with those of us who worked through the academy!"

"Trust me, she has worked at least as hard as us, just not with us." Cut in Hikaru unconsciously scratching the fresh bruise on his cheek.

"Well, we don't care. We don't like how she acts, so we're here to take her down a notch or three," Said the leader with a smug grin on his face.

Hikaru tilted his head to the right and light reflected off his earring as his usually horse voice took on an almost hypnotic tone "Nah, forget that. You guys have better things to do, like training; you know it's never too early to get ready for the graduation exam."

"Yeah… yeah, we got better things to do, guys" said the leader, and the rest voiced their agreement as they walked off down the road.

When they had left Hikaru turned back to Rei "I have been dying to try that ever since Hayate-nii-san taught me that." He was more than a little smug that it had worked on his first real try.

Rei stared at him for a bit than said "What was that?"

"Just a partial genjutsu called Genwaku (dazzle). It helps if you have something to distract them and they become rather receptive to suggestions. What apartment are you, anyway?"

"14." Was her only response

"Cool my nii-san and I are in 13." Hikaru said as he held the apartment building's door for her.

Rei was silent as they walked down the hall and up the stairs but spoke before going into her apartment "I guess I'll see you on the way to the academy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock." He replied and they both went into their respective apartments.

It wasn't friendship, she was way too paranoid for that right now, but it was at least a little respect and that was something.

* * *

When his brother got home they had a nice long talk about the string of coincidences he had gone through today. His suspicions were confirmed when Hayate told him that the Hokage had set Rei up next door because Hayate was the only Jonin living in an apartment and Hikaru was in the class she was joining. He went on to explain how she had been found by Tsunade and though she still wanted nothing to do with the village herself, she had sent Shizune with the girl to join the village.

That evening Genma dropped by and then Yugao came over and they all ended up playing poker and discussing various bits of ninja news late into the night.

**A/N: so.... yea this is the prologue of our story... dont worry... mostly its about the team but if you guys want we can do flash backs to Rei's and Hikaru's academy days**

**Review please!!!**

**Oh and while you're at it check out our other stories!**

**Ja ne! -Lady Kale and Ferrous Corvus (whose name I once again failed to spell without looking it up.**

**P.S. Our beta (Tenraku-Ichi) is better then yours na na na na na!!!! Ha... Im so mature aren't i? Ma... I blame Ferrous**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey ya'll! sorry this was so late... Ferrous was at collage and he had exams... or some lame excuse like that. But here it is! Finaly....**

Mada Mada Dane

Chapter Two

Hana Inuzuka grumbled as she made her way to Konoha's ninja academy.

Recently, she had requested to transfer from training nin-dogs to a field position. When she had filled out the forms, she was thinking more along the lines of joining up with a tracking team. What she got was the title of Jounin Instructor. And, to add insult to injury, it was a dead end team.

Hana had no doubt that they were assigned to her to keep the lot of them out of trouble, herself included. One was blind, one was sickly, and the last couldn't even mold her chakra without going into spasms.

The Inuzuka had initially been furious with the Hokage for giving her this as her first team on active duty since that incident. The poor old man may have had to replace his door after her visit. But before long her anger had been replaced by the defiance and determination characteristic of her clan. She was going to prove that she could do what no one thought possible. She was going to make this team the best ninja Konoha had ever seen.

When she reached the academy, she fell in line with the other Instructors, all waiting for their teams to be called. As time passed each teacher went in to pick up his or her team and took them somewhere in the village to introduce themselves.

Typically, Hanna was the last jounin waiting and, when team 13 was called, went in. Like a good Jounin Instructor to be, she has stayed up all night reading their files. So she immediately recognized the trio making their way to the front of the room, not that it was all that difficult.

The three wore their headbands in some way other rather than as a traditional headband- Naruto had it tied around his upper right arm, Rei had it hanging around her neck, and Hikaru had wore it like a bandana.

Despite the lack of jounin waiting outside, there were still three other students sitting in a corner.

When she looked to see who they were her heart nearly stopped. Quickly she shifted her eyes away from the face that was so similar the one that haunted her dreams. She mentally scolded herself for letting her old emotions surface again, so quickly after being put on active duty.

"Well come on then," was all Hanna said to her team before walking across the room and jumping off the balcony.

She watched as they followed her, the other two helped Naruto with which direction she had gone but he seemed not to need much help other than that, indicating that he was already using his prodigious amount of chakra to compensate for this blindness.

Smiling to herself she began to lead her students to the training grounds where she had set up their first test. Of course it wouldn't have been any fun if she let them catch up to her, but she had to let them catch glimpses of her on occasion.

It had been almost an hour since she had lead the trio out of the academy and they had finally caught up to her as she sat on a stump in the middle of a forest

training zone.

"Now that you're all here I can start your training but first there is a traditional test that you all must pass first. This test will prove you are worthy to be trained as ninja, this is not some schoolroom exam, it is a ninja test in every sense of the word and you will be pushed beyond your preconceived limits if you manage to pass. If you fail this test you will never training as a ninja ever again. Now that that's clear?" Hana paused in her speech and whistled and three grey dogs emerged from the forest, "the Ash Brothers here will take your headbands. They will be returned to you if you can prove to me that you deserve to be called Konoha ninja."

When each of them had removed their headbands and given them to the dogs, the ash brothers disappeared into the forest again. The looks of determination in her students' eyes made Hana smile because she knew she had chosen the right way to motivate them.

Hanna continued her instructions, "The goal of the test is to take the headbands back from the ash brothers. You will have to use all your training and strike like you're going to kill or you will never succeed. Any questions? And they better not be stupid ones."

"Is there a time limit on this test?" asked Hikaru.

"You have one hour, starting now!" Hana replied.

Rei, who was about to ask a question as well, snapped her mouth shut and sped off with the others right behind her. Hana followed at a distance, far enough to remain undetected but close enough to keep an eye on them.

They followed the dogs winding trail until they reached a clearing, and there stood the ash brothers but now they had each transformed into one of her students. But Hana had trained with those three for her entire ninja career and she could distinguish them by their scents.

Coal had taken on Rei's appearance, while Soot looked like Hikaru, leaving Blaze to mimic Naruto- the choices of who would copy who had been made weeks before, and each dog had watched their target since and gotten the hang of their style.

Rei and Hikaru came to a sudden stop as they saw the doubles and Naruto bumped into them, he still had some work to do on that sight issue.

The doubles and the originals faced off.

The originals, not quite sure what to expect, could guess that taking their headbands back would end the test.

Both sides moved at the same time. The battles quickly split into pairs, with each student facing their double.

Hana was impressed that they each of them had come up with a style that somewhat compensated for their handicaps, the catch was they were thrown off by having to face their own strategy.

Coal and Rei were lunging in and out knives flashing as they struck at various vital organs or crippling targets. The speed in which Rei moved was impressive for a new genin, and she fought with a ruthlessness that was more than a little worrying.

Hana watched as Coal lunged forward, expecting his opponent to parry, or at least block his attack. Instead, Rei ducked and slashed at Coal's middle, aiming to kill.

Coal jumped away just in time, but not fast enough to escape injury entirely. The small scratch that he received was just enough to force him back into his dog form.

Rei had won her fight.

Soot and Hikaru were standing toe to toe, swords striking in a staccato rhythm. Two Kenjutsu users on the same team? One was rear enough in Konoha.

Hikaru was beginning to wheeze, but refused to back down. He pushed himself harder and harder, ignoring the pain in his chest.

That was going to get dangerous.

Hana signaled Soot to end the fight and turned her attention back to Naruto and Blaze.

High pressure waves of wind were shooting back and forth between the two ricocheting off the opponents and tearing up the forest around them. The trees closest had already lost most of their lower leaves and branches.

Hana had to hand to the old pervert. That boy could fight.

But there was still one tiny little detail that caused him to lose in the end. He couldn't see his opponent.

Soot broke the stalemate with Hikaru by using a move not copied from her student. With a subtle twist, Hikaru's sword was sent spinning and buried itself hilt deep into a tree.

Before Hikaru could counter or attempt to retrieve his sword, Soot pulled a short silver chain from out of a pouch, and then, with a blur of movement, whipped it around Hikaru's neck.

He grabbed for the clasp of the collar, but when he touched it electric energy arced from it across his body. The boy collapsed with small rivulets of blood leaking from the edges of his eyes, mouth, ears, and nose.

Rei and Naruto were also collard, both passing out like Hikaru.

Hana whistled as she jumped down from her vantage point in one of the trees surrounding the clearing. The Ash Brothers changed back to their own forms as they gathered around her.

"Now, you boys watch over them as they adjust to the collars. It's a difficult and painful process, even for dogs. I'm sure you remember well." Hana said ruefully. "They will be tethered to you for the first six months, so I expect you to take care of them," She looked directly at Soot and Coal, "And you two! I don't know why you requested this, and I'm sure I dont want to know, but you will behave! Do you hear me? Don't make them feel totally awkward. Now take human form and if they pass the test keep them training at all times."

With that they transformed again. Coal was short with thick limbs and wild black hair, Blaze was of a wiry build and kept his red hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Soot, the last and tallest of the tio, had long white hair. They each went to their student and reclined while they waited for to recover from the initial shock of the collars.

When Hikaru regained consciousness his whole body ached, and his vision was blurry. He could just make out a face staring down at him, but features were beyond his power of concentration at the moment.

Suddenly he heard a sharp crack and everything jumped into focus. Dimly he realized that the side of his face ached.

A tall girl stood directly in front of him, messaging her hand.

"Now look what you did!" She snapped a Hikaru, "Your face hurt my hand."

"Excuse me?" Hikaru levered himself to his feet. "I take it you're the one who slapped me."

"Figured it was the fastest way to wake you up." The girl shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

"Right." He mumbled, more than a little confused. "Where are the others?"

"Not here."

She was right, the clearing was empty except for the two of them.

It was about then that Hikaru realized that shaking his head in confusion wasn't the best idea. He put his hands to his face, trying to steady himself as his world spun around in a nauseating way.

"You might not what to do that!" The white haired girl chirped.

"Where's my headband?" Hikaru managed to grunt.

"On your head. Now come on! No time for questions!" She started to walk out of the clearing.

_Come. _The word echoed in the boys head but the thought was not his own.

Hikaru ran after her the mysterious girl, asking every question that came to mind. "Who are you? Where is Hana-sensei? Why am I hearing things? What happened to my teammates?"

"In this order," The girl forged ahead through the trees. "I am Soot. Hana is in another training ground. You hear things through the collar. And you were the last to wake up so your teammates are already gone."

"Could you be more specific?"

Soot sighed and rolled her eyes "I was your sparring partner for the test, and I will be training for a while, the same goes for my brothers and their sparring partners. So the collars synchronize with your chakra circulatory system becoming a artificial chakra point. The collars are all synched with each other so they can transmit chakra between them, this chakra can carry thoughts or sensations. And the second effect of the collar has kicked in, you should notice it soon."

Hikaru stopped walking for a second "What effect is that?"

Just then he was violently yanked off his feet, he crashed into Soot and tumbled down into a ditch. Quickly getting to his feet Hikaru reached down to help Soot stand. Instead of a taking it she kicked his legs back out from under him before getting to her feet on her own.

"That is the second effect. A proximity bind that prevents us from being more than two feet away from each other at any time. This will last for a few weeks and it's my job to make sure you don't waste time doing anything other than training." She nudged him with her foot as he sat up and processed what she had just told him, "You getting up or am I going to have to drag you by the collar?"

Hikaru quickly stood up, he was quite sure she would carry through on that threat.

Soon he figured out where she was leading him. Not out of the training grounds like he had originally surmised, but rather further in. When he was sure they had traveled beyond the boundaries of the village he saw what Soot must be leading him to.

It was a house built high in the branches of an enormous tree. From what he could see, the main room was built on the side of the trunk. Three walkways lead away to small sections built on the largest branches.

Soot walked right up to the trunk and put her hand on it, and the collar around her neck glowed slightly and a long thin branch from the same level as the house bent down to them. Hikaru wasn't sure what he was supposed to do until Soot let out an aggravated sigh and grabbing his hand lead him up the branch and stepped onto it.

Hikaru was glad his brother had made him train long and hard until he had completely master the tree climbing exercise or he might of thrown up when the branch unbent, taking them right up the house's level.

When they entered the house, the others were already training.

Blaze was walking silently around Naruto taking swings at him with a short staff at intervals, and when Naruto failed to block them, said something about feeling not hearing the attack.

Coal was putting Rei through an inhuman amount of exercises, taunting her every time she seemed about to give out.

Hikaru soon found no time to watch what the others were doing as Soot turned out to be no less hard a teacher than her brothers. She started him off doing sword routines but he had to do them twice as fast as usual. Not to mention she seemed to enjoy take swings at him with her very sharp sword at random intervals.

After that they ran around the outside of the tree, but not on the walkways, instead they ran over and around the trunk and branches all the time keeping themselves up with chakra.

When Soot finally said the it was time to go to bed they made their way down one of the walkways to a room that was bedroom and bathroom in one. That was all he really took in before he saw the bed on the far end.

Why did it have to be so far away? He stumbled over and fell face first on the covers, not bothering to undress.

His sleepy brain soon registered that Soot laying down beside him, too tired to feel care Hikaru just rolled over and went to sleep.

**A/N k... so Its my turn to write the next chapter so it should be out soon... then again I have finals comming up... oh well... Ill get it out ASAP**

**Review please!**


End file.
